Cry Together
by vampire-legend
Summary: The story of firefighter Edward and survivor Bella on September 11th, 2001. A tribute to Patriot day and some Edward and Bella fluff. All-Human. One-shot.


**So this is my one-shot with Human Edward and Bella on September 11****th****, 2001. I'm sorry if I get some timing events wrong or get the towers mixed up but it's kind of hard to research when you don't know what to search.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I close the book as I finish reading the novel I'd been reading for a while now. It spoke about many stories of survivors and deaths of the people from September 11, 2001.

I remember one chapter by heart.

_Chapter 14: The story of Edward Masen and Isabella Swan_

_Although many lives and loved ones were lost in the horrible tragedy of 9.11, There was an absolute miracle that came for two lovers._

_Local New York fire fighter, Edward Masen, was starting his day off at work for his all day shift. His mind was not circulating on anything important except for the love of his life. Bella Swan._

_Bella worked at the World Trade Center, and at this time, was working high in the north tower. Her mind, was also circulating on Edward, whom she loved. _

_This couple at the time had been married for three years. They lived happily in a small apartment in downtown New York. _

_Today, neither had any idea that there lives would change forever._

_The fire station became hectic as emergency calls began to fill the ears of the firefighters. _

_Edward only needed to hear two phrases before he flung himself into motion._

"_Plane crash" and "World Trade Center Complex."_

_Those words had Edward moving in desperate attempts to arrive at the disaster sight and find out what was happening._

_Comments from Edward says that everything was so hectic and his mind was only circulating around Bella that he could hardly remember what was happening._

_But volunteers and on lookers will never forget what they saw of him. One viewer answered to what she remembers of the bronze haired firefighter._

"_I remember hearing his cries on top of everything else. I turned to see who was crying out so desperately and was absolutely horrified at seeing his tear filled face and hopeless eyes._

" '_Bella!' He yelled with such intensity and sadness as he jumped out of the fire truck and ran to burning skyscraper._

"_He was stopped by an official and told no one was allowed in yet, because they were evacuating all who could be._

"_But he cried out as he began yelling. "What about the people in the north tower?!' He yelled with a desperate anger that ran cold shivers down your spine._

"_He cried and sobbed as he was denied and spoken too saying that the south tower would be easier to evacuate first._

"_I then remember as the south tower collapsed and the world turned dark in debris as we hid behind anything and tried to breath although impossible, the thing I remember the most was his cry. 'BELLA!'_

"_Then I don't remember seeing him. At this point I believe he had gone into the north tower along with more rescue crews to go to the impacted floors and search for survivors. I prayed that he would come out with his wife in his arms."_

_This viewer was not the only one to see or hear Edward. Many others had heard his desperate cries too. His cries along with many others were prayed for as everyone hoped with every fiber in their being that some type of miracle would occur._

_And a miracle did. Just minutes before the collapse of the north tower, A crew came out with few survivors._

_But among these lucky people was Isabella Swan, being held gently in Edward's arms. Interviews with his crew members had been asked on what had occurred while inside the building._

_Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett McCarty, fellow fire fighters and friends of Edward and Bella filled in the untold story._

"_As we walked in there, I don't believe I've ever seen Edward so determined in my entire life." Jasper said with the memory glittering in his eyes._

"_Crews began to break off to different floor levels but we stayed with Edward until we reached Bella's floor." Emmett answered with a shaky voice that made his large form seem so vulnerable._

"_We yelled and searched and could not find anything until we heard a faint knock. What I saw next astounded me and I'll never forget it." Said Jasper._

"_Edward ran to the place where we heard the faint knock and began to lift debris by himself in his own muscle. I never would have thought I would see something like that. Bella was half buried under more than fifty ponds of debris and concrete." Said Emmett, still astounded._

" _It's more than a miracle to see her alive today. Edward was so determined that he lifted everything so fast by himself before Emmett and I could even get through the rubble." Replied Jasper._

"_Then, it seemed as if Edward took on a different character right in front of my eyes. As soon as he laid eyes on Bella. He no longer had an angry determined expression, but a gentle loving one. He reached down and gently picked Bella up in his arms so softly that I don't think even one of her bruises felt it." _

"_And as Jasper and I finished scouting for more survivors, we walked down and out of the building. And together we thanked God as he truly gave us more than a miracle."_

_Now, seven years later, Edward and Bella are alive and more in love than ever. I speak with them on the miracle that was given to them. On Bella's lap bounces there two year old daughter, Renesmee Carlee United Masen. _

_I ask, "Is there anything at all that you wish to say about this?"_

_They both tenderly smile and Edward replies._

"_There is not a day that goes by that I thank God for everything that he gave me that day. He gave the determination to find Bella. The strength to free her. The gentleness to not hurt her. And the miracle to get her out alive before the building collapsed. I don't go a day now without saying I love you and not taking every day to full advantage. And now I thank him for my daughter who is not only my daughter but a symbol of unification to me." He replied._

_I turn to Bella and ask, "So, you named Renesmee with a middle name of United. Would you mind saying why?"_

_She smiled so beautifully and tenderly as she gazed upon her daughter._

"_Not at all. Although September 11__th__ was something very tragic something amazing also came from it. Americans from everywhere had come to help out those who they did not even know. I think it's so beautiful how America at this time was not divided into fifty states or different regions, or races, or accents. We were all just Americans. And we all cared. That's why gave Renesmee that middle name."_

_Together, they end speaking with the same words. "I will never forget"_

I open my eyes from the memory of the chapter and recite one more thing in my head before Edward walks in the door.

_I cry for those who lost their lives_

_I cry for those who lost all hope_

_I cry for those who don't believe_

_I cry for those who cannot cope_

_I cry for those who lost true love_

_I cry for those who lost their family_

_I cry for those who still remember_

_And I cry for those who cry with me._

_And now to this day, we will remember forever._

_We are America: And we cry together._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I did write that poem myself and once again, I apologize If I got some things wrong. I would love it if you told me your thoughts on this.**

**Vampire-legend**


End file.
